


The Heist

by Skyboltt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: In the style of Edgar Allen Poe’s The Raven





	The Heist

Once upon a balmy evening, bullets flying, people screaming  
Smoke was pouring, thick and choking, from the open bank vault door  
Sirens blaring, tires squealing, the LSPD squad cars nearing  
Rushing to the heist location, petal pushed down to the floor  
Little did they know that they were racing to an all out war  
The Fakes were looking for a score

Cowboy hat and purple jacket, perched above the noisy racket  
His sniper rifle aiming at the chaos near the open doors  
Red and blue lights growing brighter, his fingers grip the rifle tighter  
His scope trained on the entrance waiting to provide the cover for  
The four inside the building that were breaking in the bank vault doors  
Soon the calm would be no more

Standing tall, intimidating, his ice blue eyes were clearly stating  
Death for all who tried to stop them, chilling to the core  
Auto rifle out and ready, his iron grip on the gun steady  
Fingers twitching on the trigger, twitching, itching to shoot more  
His very presence terrifying, silencing the loud uproar  
Growled the Vagabond, “Hit the floor.”

Moving with well timed precision to execute their boss’ vision  
The Fakes went on a rampage, through the open vault they tore  
Money went into the duffels, loose bills flying in the scuffle   
Only stopping when the duffels couldn't hold a dollar more  
They hustled to the front door finding LSPD out in force  
Grinned the Vagabond, “Prepare for war.”

For a moment both sides waited as the police calculated   
How they would succeed against the dreaded Fakes of lore  
With a grin and weapon cocking, Michael started in on mocking  
The multitude of officers that huddled behind squad car doors   
The cops then opened fire, a storm of bullets was their swift retort  
Shrugged the Vagabond, “Their choice was poor.”

The head of the lead fuzz exploded, the sniper on the roof reloaded  
Jeremy was laughing as he scanned the scene once more  
The officers on the defensive as the Fakes took the offensive  
Clearing out a larger space in front of the bank door  
Geoff radioed the getaway the signal Jack had waited for  
Promised the Vagabond, “There’s always more.”

Armored vehicle came speeding, tires bulletproof and squealing   
LSPD shooting, bullets flying through the air  
Screeching to a stop nearby, into the car the Fakes did fly   
As the sniper shots rang out distinct above the raucous roar  
The Fakes were speeding quickly, quickly heading for the ocean shore  
Screamed the Vagabond, “You're fucking done for!”

Shooting at the cops pursuing, the Vagabond focused on strewing  
Hazards in the streets to stall the squad cars surging to the fore  
Arriving at the empty pier, no sign of police, all was clear  
They jumped into the speed boat that was parked next to the sandy shore  
The engines came to life and they were heading to their base once more  
The Fakes got what they set out for


End file.
